This invention relates to a spa/hot tub cover holder ("spa cover holder"). The spa cover holder is used for storing a spa cover when the cover is not in place on a spa. When properly assembled, the spa cover holder will accommodate spa or hot tub covers of different sizes ranging from small to extra-large. The cover holder of the present invention has a unique structure which prevents a spa or hot tub cover placed thereon from moving around, being damaged, or from falling to the ground or floor upon which the cover holder is positioned.